In Which Another Winchester is Gained
by KayoHrr
Summary: Sam and Dean meet their long-lost sister Abelia AU. Starts in Season 1, and will continue throughout the show. When Cas shows up, there will be Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

In Which Another Winchester is Gained

Prologue

Abelia Scott walked down the street, when the streetlights began flickering, and she looked up nervously. She walked a bit faster, her hand fumbling in her bag. She heard footsteps behind her, and she turned around quickly.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at the man behind her, slashing a bottle of water she had grabbed from her bag. Nothing happened, and she looked at him in shock.

His eyes flashed black.

"Wrong bottle, sweetheart."


	2. The Demons have the Winchester

Chapter One-

Abelia woke with a start, jerking forward to realize she couldn't move. She was laying naked on a metal table, leather straps placed strategically so that she couldn't move, but also wasn't as exposed as she could be.

"Oh God," she whispered, comprehending her situation.

Her head pounded, she was starving, and her mouth was dry. The smell of blood filled the air, and she strained her head to see bruises and cuts decorating her body.

A demon next to her picked up a knife, and traced the tip over the planes of her abdomen.

"What do you know about the Winchesters?" He asked darkly.

"The Winchesters?" she replies weakly, fear in her voice.

"Where are they?" he demands, putting pressure on the knife, drawing blood.

Abelia grits her teeth.

"I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you, you worthless son of a bitch."

The demon cuts across her abdomen, leaving a semi-deep gash.

"I figured as much. How about this, you tell me where they are, and I'll let you go, with all your limbs." He whispered in her ear, his sour breath filling her nostrils.

"I don't know!" she gasped.

"Don't lie to me, you disgusting bitch!" He shouted, swiping his hand in the air. The table slammed back into a wall, jarring Abelia and making her head spin.

"I know who you are, you pathetic human. They'll come for you. I have demons everywhere, just waiting to get caught by the Winchesters."

"Don't you dare!" she screamed. "Don't you dare touch them!"

He chuckled, "Oh, hit a soft spot, did I?"

He walked over to his tools, picking up a syringe. Another man walked in and whispered something in her torturer's ear. A smile spread across his face and he looked at her.

"No matter now, I have what I want. They're coming to save you."

MEANWHILE

"Hey, Dean, I think we got something," Sam called from inside the Impala as Dean walked up.

"Yeah, whatcha got?"

"Three deaths in the past week, also a tourist has gone missing. Twenty year old girl."

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Uh, Springfield, Missouri," replied Sam.

"Well let's get one it! I'm always up for saving a damsel in distress," Dean said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Of course you are," Sam sighed.

A couple of minutes later they were flying down the highway, headed to Springfield, Missouri.

"Hey Dean, do you recognize the name Abelia?"

"Not really. What about her?"

Sam ignored him, opting to flip through their father's journal. He gave a cry of exclamation when he found it.

"Here we go! Abelia. She's mentioned about fourteen years ago. 'Abelia's mother is dead. She goes to her first foster home tomorrow.' Again eight years ago. 'Abelia is being moved. She'll be safer.' What's that mean?"

"Maybe she's a kid involved in a case?" Dean suggested.

"And she's still alive?" Sam dismissed it, shaking his head.

"Hey, it happens!" Dean argued.

Sam just looks sideways at him, and they continue driving.

Arriving in Springfield Sam called the police department and requested information on the missing girl. They were directed to a small yellow house with two dogwoods in front. Dean knocked on the front door. A teenage girl opened the door, looking out nervously.

"Hello? How can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Agent Roark and this is Agent Wynand. We're here to ask you a few questions," said Sam gently.

"Oh of course, come on in. It this about Bels?"

"Uh… yes. We were told that Abelia Scott was staying with you."

"Yeah, she was. But, Scott's not her name anymore."

Dean looked up in surprise. "What is it?"

The girl looked up at him, "She hasn't legally changed it, but she goes by Abelia Winchester. She's trying to find her brothers."

Sam looked at Dean in alarm.

"Did you say Winchester?"

"Yeah. Why, is that important?" the girl replied questioningly.

"Just gives us another name to look at," said Dean helpfully. "Not, can you tell us, did Abelia ever act strangely, talk about monsters at all?"

"Well," explained the girl, "A little bit when we were growing up, she thought demons killed her mom. She was six when it happened, it really messed with her. But recently it seems that's all she talks about. I was starting to get really worried about her. She would say that the black eyed demons were following her. That she had to get to her brothers before it was too late."

"Did you catch their names, by any chance?" asked Sam.

"Well no, but I can show you her room. It might be in there. I'll warn you now though, it's a bit disturbing."

She led them down the stairs, into the basement.

"Here it is."

They walked in, to face a room covered with missing person's reports, maps, sigils, devil's traps, and a line of salt across every door and window.

"Holy crap," Dean muttered.

"She's really a sweet girl, I promise. She just… has a problem."

"How do you know Abelia?" Sam asked.

"We were in the same foster home for a while. We stayed in touch. She owns this house, and she lets me stay here. She's my best friend."

"Well," Dean said, "We're trying our hardest to find her. If there's anything else you can tell us, that would really help."

"Well," she responded, her eyes flashing black, "We have the loyal one."


	3. The Loyal One

Chapter Two-

Sam and Dean snuck into the warehouse, only to find themselves staring into the face of three demons, and a young woman tied to a chair. She was covered in bruises, and blood was dripping down the side of her face, and down her bare stomach. She wasn't wearing clothes.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, my dear boys, she has everything to do with this." One of the demons drawled, "She is your sister after all."

The girl looked up weakly. She looked hurt and exhausted, but her eyes sparkled faintly. Dean's heart dropped into his stomach. She had John's green-brown eyes. He had seen her room. She had to be a Winchester. And even she had been roped into the horrible life of a hunter.

"I'll kill her, if you don't cooperate," the demon threatened. "And she knows I'm not bluffing. We've become quite good friends, haven't we? And yet she won't tell me anything," he sneered, running his hand across and down her face.

Dean felt his face heating up and a ball of fire sink in his stomach. It didn't make sense, he didn't know her, but he did know that she was scared of that demon, and that she shouldn't have be scared of anyone.

"Just let her go!" shouted Dean. "Do whatever you want, just let her go!"

"Dean," Sam whispered.

"No, Sam, she is not dying for us."

"I know, I'm just asking if you have a plan."

"Of course I do Sammy."

"Enough!" the demon bellowed. "You have thirty seconds before she dies!"

"Just run! Leave me, just go!" she shrieked.

Dean looked at Sam and raised his eyebrows. Sam nodded in understanding, and charged the demons. Dean ran and pulled the fire alarm, spraying holy water down on all of them. The demons' skin hissed and burned.

Sam chanted the exorcism.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

Ergo draco maledicte  
et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.  
cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare."

The black smoky souls pushed out of their bodies and hurried away. Sam rushed over to Abelia and untied her, showing the bloody burns on her skin where the ropes had been. Dean turned off the water, and wrapped her in his jacket. She screamed when Dean grabbed her wrist to pull it through the sleeve.

"Y-you weren't supposed to come here, you idiots!" she said.

"Hey! We just saved your life!" fumbled Sam.

"You put yourselves at risk! They could have killed you!" she yelled.

"What's your last name?" asked Dean suddenly.

"Winchester. Why?" she replied.

"Then you know exactly why we came for you, and you know that family doesn't get left behind."

"You weren't supposed to know about me yet. I was supposed to find you, not have you save me," whispered.

"It's fine, really," said Sam. "It's not a bit deal."

She sniffed softly.

"Do you guys have any clothes I could borrow? I fairly sure they burnt my house down," she asked, ashamed.

"Sure we do. Sammy, run out and grab my bag, would you? She's closer to my size."

Sam left them in the warehouse, and closed the door softly behind him.

"What did they do to you?" asked Dean.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think I passed out for most of it. I've got a gash across my stomach, some burns, some scratches, and a ton of bruises."

She pushed back her hair to reveal large bruises in the shapes of fingers wrapping around her throat.

"Son of a bitch," Dean breathed.

"It's not a bad as it looks."

Sam walked back in, carrying Dean's duffle bag, and the first aid kit.

"We'll get you fixed up in no time," said Sam smiling.

"And then what?" she asked.

"You'll come with us," Dean decided. "We'll keep an eye on you."

"Okay," replied Abelia, a smile on her face.

"Now just bear with me, but how did you become a hunter?" asked Sam. "I mean, we've heard rumors, but what's the story?"


	4. Abelia's Flashback

Chapter Three-

"Well," Abelia started, "About twenty-one years ago, John came into town. He had been contacted by my uncle about some evil spirit in his sister's house. That was my mom. The ghost killed my uncle before John could stop it, and I guess he and my mom slept together.

"Then John left. They didn't think about it again. Until a couple of weeks later when my mom found out she was pregnant. She couldn't get a hold of John, so she resorted to just raising me herself. She didn't want me around hunters anyway, and I doubt she knew about the two of you. So I was born, and she raised me, like any one kid.

"I mean, she was quirky. She had learned a few basic tips about hunting. When I was little, she would rub salt in my carpets if I had nightmares. I didn't really think about it, I thought all parents put devil's trap under the carpet. Then, when I was six, demons broke into our house. They were looking for John. I guess he had passed through town. But they possessed my mom, looking for information. She had pressed herself up against my door. When they got out of her, they killed her. She tapped on my door, signaling me to be quiet, and she just told me she loved me, and that she was sorry. She died like that, pressed up against my door. The cops got there too late. I couldn't get out of my room. They would even let me see her.

"When they read my mom's will, they found John's numbers. They called and called, but he never showed. So they put me in foster care. My whole family was dead. No one listened to me when I said the black eyed people killed my mother. People even thought that I had killed my… they thought I killed my mom!"

Abelia's eyes started watering.

"They killed my mom… Oh my God, I almost died. Demons almost killed me."

She started shivering uncontrollably.

"The rooms spinning, oh God…"

Suddenly she puked onto the concrete ground.

"Hey, hey," Dean said comfortingly, putting his arm around her. "It's okay, you're gonna be fine, you're safe. We're here now, we gotcha. Everything's gonna be okay."


End file.
